


Borrowing

by AbandonShip



Category: The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Returns (2001)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Guilt & Regret, Hamunaptra, Making Up, Misogyny, Period-Typical Sexism, Romance, Sexism, Sorry it's really short, Stealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonShip/pseuds/AbandonShip
Summary: Rick and his thoughts while stealing the tool kit for Evelyn.***Now translated in Russian!!!***Translation by Undertaker_Sama/Yomataru Naomi can be found here:https://ficbook.net/readfic/7084555/





	Borrowing

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!!!

The Americans are the last to reach the gates of Hamunaptra. Evelyn, Jonathan, Rick and the Warden wait beside their camels to meet with them.

“You boys owe her five hundred bucks.” Rick reminds them with a smirk.

Mr. Henderson rolls his eyes, Daniels groans, and Burns sighs in disappointment. The three of them heap their money together while Dr. Chamberlain makes misogynistic remarks to the nearby Warden. Jonathan overhears and quickly comes to his sister’s defense. Back on the boat, Rick had defended her as well whenever the Americans made similar comments. He sighs, infuriated by their ignorance. He glances over at Evelyn whose smile has turned into a frown. She overhears too because she quickly chimes and stands up for herself. It reminds him of the time he unintentionally made her upset and stormed off. He plays it back in his head.

_“By the way…why did you kiss me?” She asked._

_“I don’t know. I was about to be hanged, seemed like a good idea at the time.” He shrugged.  
_

Rick has always been an honest man and yet has never been good at talking about his feelings. It wasn’t until later that he realized it wasn’t the answer she had been looking for. Ever since, he’s been planning on making it up to her somehow. Suddenly, a couple of shiny items catch Rick’s attention. A slightly unrolled tool kit, sticks out of a nearby horse’s saddle pocket. When nobody is looking, he inches his way over to snatch it and slip it into his bag.

_______

“That’s the statue of Anubis. Its legs go deep underground. According to Bembridge Scholars, that’s where we’ll find a secret compartment…containing the golden book of Amun-Ra.” Evelyn says. She wipes the dust off an ancient mirror and notices Jonathan fiddling around with the one across from her. “Jonathan, you’re meant to catch the sun with that.”

Rick finishes adjusting the rope, realizing that now would be a good time to make it up to her. He approaches her, carrying the tool kit close to his side.

“So uh, what are these old mirrors for?” He nervously asks. He really doesn’t want to screw up again.

“Ancient mirrors,” She corrects. “Ancient Egyptian trick. You’ll see.”

Rick nods and uneasily holds out the kit to her. “Here, uh for you.” He says, trying to play it cool. She looks up at him, surprised and hesitantly takes it. “Go ahead. It’s something I borrowed off of our American brethren. Thought you might like it - might need it for when you’re you know-” He makes a digging gesture and slowly turns to walk away. He catches the Warden looking at him funny and aggressively mutters “What are you looking at?”

Evelyn unrolls the kit to find archeological tools inside. Her heart skips a beat and butterflies flutter in her stomach. It’s the widest she’s smiled since she won the race. She looks over at Rick and watches him descend into the crevice.

 


End file.
